pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hologram plants
Hologram plants cost holosun which is from hologram sunflowers. They are Similar to the infi-nut but have color and all have special ability's. The plants cost 50 more then there none holo version. Holo plants regenerate over time similar to infi-nut. They are required to be used in Frenzic Future(coming soon) and Clouds of Doom (coming soon). Holotranseferer Cost:150 sun Recharge: Fast Health:10 bites Attack: None Ability: Turns normal sun into holosun before you have hologram sunflowers. You have to put in 50 sun each time and get 25 holosun out per time. Plant food: Every 50 sun put in gives 50 holosun. Almanac entry: I was a simple construction worker from the future with a simple job making parts. Next thing I know this Crazy Dude steals me and I am going to die soon at the hands of zombies. Holotranseferer are given to you on Frenzic Future (coming soon) on day 1. Hologram Sunflower Cost: 100 holosun Recharge: Fast Health:5 bites, regenerates after 5 seconds Attack: See plant food Ability: Creates 50 holosun every 10 seconds Plant food: Gives you 175 holsun and rains down 3 sun bombs that only damage zombies. The sunbombs rain down on groups of zombies and explode on impact or when tapped Almanac entry: Hologram Sunflower is scared of this job, yes she knows she will never die, but something about producing sun while not actually there scares her. Hologram Sunflowers are given on Frenzic Future day 1 Hologram Peashooter Cost: 150 holosun Recharge: Fast Health 10 bites, regenerates after 5 seconds Attack: shoots 1 pea, this pea hits all zombies in a lane. Shoots at average speed Plant food: shoots 70 peas, peas hit all zombies in lane. Almanac entry: "I know I will be replaced soon" says Holo pea shooter. " Everyone does better then me bloomerang does more damage and power, Kernal pult has butter and freezes, Iceberg letuce just respawns and does its job again. Im just a starter plant and I'm not even that." Hologram Peashooter is given on Frenzic Future day 1 Hologram Bloomerang Cost: 225 holosun Recharge: Decent Health: 10 bites, regenerates after 25 seconds Attack: Shoots boomaranges to his Left, Right, Infront of him, and Behind him, flings at normal speed. The boomerangs hit 5 zombies on each lane. Plant food: Flings out 7 boomerangs that fly in random directions bouncing off of objects for 5 seconds Almanac entry: Bloomerang works hard to protect the house, all night, all day, the battle never ends. But sometimes Holo Bloomerang thinks, "Is Peashooter jealous of me? He always looks down in dismay." ' Is given to the player in Frenzic Future day 4 Hologram Iceberg Lettuce Cost: 50 holosun Recharge: Slow Health: 1, regenerates after 25 seconds Attack: Freezes zombies for 10 seconds Plant food: Freezes all zombies for 20 seconds Almanac entry: '''Holo Iceberg lettuce laughs at Peashooters depression, "call me evil if you want" Iceber'g says. I may look adorable but that mean nothing.'' Given to player on Frenzic Future day 7 Hologram Snowpea Cost: 175 holosun Recharge: Decent Attack: Fire a pea which slows the first 3 zombies in a lane. Plant food: Fires 70 peas hitting the first 5 zombies in a lane, also slows them. Almanac entry: Snowpea sits down with a hot choclate in hand. We don't understand how the works, she needs to keep cool, and shes a hologram, but she drinks it? Given to player on Frenzic Future day 13